geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
B.O.T.O. The Videogame: Shieldy.exe
NOTE: This page is unfinished and needs help. Also, it's inspired by Sonic.exe. Do you know Brawl Of The Objects? It's second episode was a videogame. Well, there was supposed to be a playable version, but it was never released. I will tell you why. I was looking on Google for "boto the videogame play free". I couldn't find a playable version anywhere. I was about to give up hope when I saw an ad on YouTube. The ad was; "Play B.O.T.O. The Videogame! Download Free!" I clicked the ad and was taken to a website. I made sure there were no screamers or rickrolls or anything like that. I clicked "download", and checked my files. There were the game "BOTOthevideogame.exe" and a textfile "ReadMe.txt". I read the textfile and it had pointless info about the game. At the true bottom of the page were the words: "You wanna play with Sheildy.exe?" I was confused. Who was Shieldy.exe? I figured that out when I played it. How I wish I could've taken that back... I was taken to the B.O.T.O. The Videogame main screen. One thing that was different was that Sheildy was standing on one side of the screen. It seemed normal, but when I pressed "NEW GAME", the title screen changed into something I now consider horrifying for a split second before cutting to black.. The sky had darkened, the logo was now blood red, the ground was orange and on fire. "NEW GAME" was now "YOU WILL DIE", "DATA" was now "666", and "EXIT" was now "PRAY TO SATAN". The freakiest thing was Shieldy. He was red instead of blue, his eyes were pitch black with red pupils, and his sprite was in a darker contrast than usual. However, I shrugged this off as a glitch and forgot about it. After what seemed like a minute, I was taken to a character selection. There was no music, only wind. The characters to choose were Shelly, Party Hat, Popsicley and Chocolatey. The rest of the characters weren't present. Then I realized this was ''NOT ''just a glitch, this was a hacked game. I chose Shelly first. It cut to black. I was then taken to the level. Shelly was in a red void. She said something through the usual textbox. Here's what she said. Shelly: Where am I? This place seems kinda odd. I should explore. Then text popped up in red saying "USE ARROW KEYS TO MOVE SHELLY". I pressed the right arrow key. Shelly walked. After a minute, I saw something; it was a dead bird, with its guts torn out and its throat slit. Shelly vomited, and it looked real, but still pixelated. She walked away from it, trying to ignore it. But there wasn't 1 dead bird, there was a lot. Soon, they were all over the ground. Shelly puked everywhere. Soon, there were no more dead birds. Shelly actually realized that and was relieved that there was no more. But something else horrible awaited her. Something was on the other side of the screen. It wasn't long till I saw why. Shieldy was on the other side of the screen, his eyes closed, his back to Shelly. Shelly seemed excited. She approached Shieldy. His eyes suddenly opened for 1 second before cutting to black. His eyes were pitch black with glowing red pupils, and they were bleeding. A message popped up on the screen in red, pixelated text. It read: Hello, Shelly. I want to play with you. Are you ready? The next stage of the level started. It was labeled "HIDE AND GO SEEK". It was obvious that this was no regular hide and seek game. There was fire in the background. I moved Shelly along the ground. Shelly looked worried, scared and helpless. She continued along, and after what seemed like 5 minutes, I saw Shieldy on the cannon that releases fire. Shelly begged and cried for Shieldy not to burn her. She said something again. Here's what she said. Shelly: NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? Shieldy said something through the textbox. Here it is. Shieldy: Shelly, listen. You are going to die from a slow, painful death. Any last words? Shelly said another thing through the textbox. Here it is again. Shelly: Shieldy, don't! Shieldy: It's too late. He burned Shelly, and she started bleeding. She screamed through a textbox. She fell down dead, with her flesh burned off, her eyes out of her sockets, her teeth burned out and she was on fire. A pool of hyper-realistic pixelated blood formed under her. I was sick. I didn't get a game over screen. I was taken back to the character selection, but Shelly was now dark gray, she was stitched up and her eyes were white and that of sadness. I picked Popsicley next. She spawned in the level. She said something through a text box. Here it is. Popsicley: Wow, this place seems to be empty. Is there more? Maybe so! Then the message popped up saying "USE ARROW KEYS TO MOVE POPSICLEY". I moved her with the arrow keys and she walked along. After a while, she saw a red pentagram on the floor. She said something again through the text box. Here it is. Popsicley: Who drew this creepy pentagram? A goth? An emo? Satan? Popsicley walked along and saw more. I saw her expression get more scared as she saw more and more pentagrams everywhere. She then saw Shieldy with a chainsaw. She didn't want Shieldy to murder her. She said something through a text box. Here it is. Popsicley: Don't murder me, I have a husband! Shieldy then said something through a textbox. Here it is. Shieldy: I will murder you, I will cut you in half! Shieldy then pulled the cord and put the chainsaw on Popsicley's head. He cut her in half. Hyper-realistic blood sprayed everywhere.Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Lost Games Category:Unfinished Category:ReferencePasta Category:True and other stuff